The present disclosure relates to a chip resistor.
Recently, as a demand for miniaturization and lightness of electronic devices has gradually increased, a chip-shaped resistor has been widely used to increase wiring density on a circuit board.
As required power from the electronic device is increased and a demand for a chip resistor for current detection in a circuit is increased, a chip resistor having high precision while having a low resistance value is required. However, the chip resistor typically has characteristics resulting in decreased precision as the resistance value is decreased.